vida diaria
by yurel-chan
Summary: holaaaaa de nuevo, perdon por perderme tanto tiempo, bueno les traigo un kXr y txy
1. Chapter 1

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞1.-un día visto por un kodomo-neko∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ray tiene dos papás, su papi Kai y su papi Takao.

Ray es adoptado y no le gusta recordar el día que le dijeron la verdad, ese día el se puso triste, pero su papi Kai le dijo que aun así lo querían como si fuera hijo propio, por eso Ray ahora esta feliz.

Este año Ray cumple 8 años.

Ray podrá invitar a su amigo Max a su fiesta, aunque a su papi Kai le moleste, por eso hace unos días le pidió a su papi Takao que convenciera a su papi Kai, cuando su papi Takao le dijo que su papi Kai había aceptado Ray les dio un gran beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue muuuuy contento.

Ray solo invitara personalmente a Max, por qué es su mejor amigo desde que empezó la escuela, Ray sabe que Max tiene una mami y un papi, por eso Ray es especial por qué él tiene dos papás.

A Ray le agrada ir a la casa de Max, sabe que cuando llegue la mami de Max les preparara Galletas de chocolate aunque a Max lo ponga más feliz de lo normal, También sabe que el papi de Max le regala un video-juego cada semana, por qué él trabaja en una tienda de video-juegos.

A Ray le gusta jugar con sus papás, aunque pasa más tiempo con su papi Kai ya que él trabaja en casa, y su papi Takao trabaja en una oficina, Ray a veces acompaña a su papi Takao a su oficina pero se aburre cuando llega el señor Ivanov por qué se lleva a su papi.

Ray es un niño obediente, por eso cada vez que llega el señor Ivanov para llevarse a su papi, el siempre le hace caso cuando le dice**-"**_**Ray, quédate aquí, el señor y yo vamos a atender asuntos importantes"**__-_ Ray lo espera un poco.

Ray tiene la curiosidad de un gato, eso siempre le dicen sus papás, pero Ray nunca entiende eso, lo único que entiende es que su papi Takao siempre es llevado a un cuarto que esta al fondo de todas las demás oficinas, y que se aburre muy rápido.

Ray ya esta aburrido así que va a ver a su papi Takao a la oficina del señor Ivanov, a Ray le extraña que no esté la recepcionista enojona que siempre esta sentada hablando por teléfono, pero algo extraña aun más a Ray, y son ruidos raros.

Ray sabe que los ruidos son cosas naturales de la vida, pero él sabe que cuando alguien grita es por qué lo están lastimando, así que con cuidado se asoma a la oficina del señor Ivanov, Ray sabe que los ruidos salen de la boca de su papi Takao.

Ray piensa que su papi Takao esta siendo lastimado por el señor Ivanov, pero cuando su papi dice_**-"¡más…….ahh….siiiii!-**_Ray entiende que a su papi le gusta y también al señor Ivanov porque esta haciendo ruidos similares que su papi pero menos fuertes, lo que no entiende es como les gusta a los dos si están en el suelo y él señor Ivanov esta encima de su papi metiendo realmente rápido su pipi* en las pompis de su papi.

Ray es el más rápido de toda su clase, también es muy listo, Ray sabe que si su papi Takao lo ve en la oficina del señor Ivanov se va a enojar por no hacerle caso, así que se va lo más rápido que puede al lugar de trabajo de su papi Takao y ahí lo espera hasta que ve a su papi con una gran sonrisa, le acaricia la cabeza y le dice-"_**eres un buen niño Ray"**_

Ray sabe que para ser buen niño no les debe decir mentiras a sus papás, y mucho menos desobedecerlos, pero también sabe que si se enojan te regañan y te castigan, a Ray no le gusta ver a sus papás enojados, por eso no dirá nada de lo que vio hoy en la oficina del señor Ivanov, no dirá como el señor metía su pipi* en las pompis de su papi Takao, y mucho menos que su papi Takao pedia más a bola de gritos, y ni se le ocurrira comentar que desobedeció a su papi, porque si dice eso se enojaran mucho con él, más por que desobedecio una orden.

Continuara……………………

* * *

Que tal corto?

Lo se T.T es que se me ocurrió en la escuela y aparte estaba leyendo una historia de dracoXHarry llamada "tete, la almohada pavo" (´ta mona la recomiendo) y pues ya ven no salió tan inocente pero no se confíen el próximo será el relato contado por ………………….. no digo nada -_- mejor me espero.

_**Pipi*= es así como le llama mi sobrina al …………. Ejem -///-…..aaaaa ………..n//n ustedes saben de su padre.**_

Bueno

Matta neeeeeeeeeeee


	2. solo quizas

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞2.-solo quizás………∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Kai´s pov

No recuerdo desde cuando soy tan feliz, pareciera como si mi tristeza se alejara cada vez más rápido, de mi actual presente, aun recuerdo que en casi toda mi infancia mi padre estuvo ausente, quien estaba todo el tiempo a mi lado era mi abuelo, aunque era un maldito de primera me quería a su manera.

Fin del Kai´s pov

En un gran estudio se encuentra un apuesto joven de cabellos bicolor con una expresión de suma concentración, aquella expresión seria derretía a cualquiera que lo viera.

Lamentablemente su corazón ya tenía dueño**-¡¡PAPÍ, PAPI!! Vamos a bañarnos juntos ¿si papi?-** su corazón solo le pertenecía a su pequeño niño, aquella hermosa criaturita que le robo el corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio, aun recordaba el día que él y su esposo lo adoptaron.

_Flash back_

_En un orfanato situado cerca de los límites de la ciudad, una feliz pareja se acercaba a las enormes puertas de aquel lugar, esperando con ansias encontrar al niño o niña de sus sueños._

_Al entrar quedaron enternecidos al ver a todos esos inocentes niños, jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro.__**-Kai ¿Cuál será el indicado? Todos se ven……muy…muy-**__por la emoción Takao no podía articular palabra alguna._

_**-Muy…. ¿Lindos?-**__por desgracia, Kai en esos momentos no tenía una respuesta, y es que siempre le cautivaron los niños y para él era muy cruel el solo escoger uno, pero por la insistencia de Takao había accedido a adoptar por lo menos a uno._

_**-buenos días señores, ¿desean hablar con un pequeño en particular?-**__con una sonrisa que radiaba amabilidad, una señora de edad avanzada se ofreció a ayudar a los futuros padres.__**-si desean pueden venir a ver a los más pequeños.**_

_**-¿Qué tan pequeños son? Es que sabe nos gustaría uno no mayor de 4 años……digo si es posible-**__ rara la vez era que Kai se ponía nervioso, pero estaban hablando de niños, del cual uno o quizás dos serian sus futuros hijos._

_La amable señora guio a ambos jóvenes por casi todo el orfanato, para que conocieran a los diferentes chicos que tenían en ese lugar y quien sabe quizás cambiaran de opinión y se llevarían a uno mayor o quizás uno pequeñito, pasaron por la sala de bebes, hasta la sala de los más grandes, como era de esperarse Takao quería llevarse a cualquier niño que le agradara, hasta había hecho una rabieta por no querer soltar a un bebe, ya que para él era perfecto, pero era así en todas las salas, no había niño o niña que le cautivara, por tal Kai era quien decidiera cual sería el indicado, total no había problema alguno él sabía perfectamente los gustos de su amado así que no se tendría que preocupar por detalles mínimos._

_Al regresar al patio de juegos, quedo pasmado, sus ojos divisaron a un pequeño de ojos como el oro como de 5 años, jugando alegremente futbol con chicos un poco más grandes que él, aun así les podía seguir el ritmo como si tuviera su misma edad._

_Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un balón se dirigía a su persona con una tremenda fuerza marca "el pequeño de ojos dorados" se impactaba de lleno en su rostro._

_Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo Kai quedo de rodillas sobándose la parte afectada y preguntándose a sí mismo__-"¿Qué carajo les dan de comer aquí? Patea como mula"__- cuando sintió que todo su mundo dejaba de dar vueltas se reincorporo sin dejar te tocarse su rostro._

_**-¿Kai, amor como te sientes?-**__ preguntaba un preocupado Takao._

_**-bien….creo espero…auch…que esto no tenga secuelas, pero fue un buen tiro-**__de repente siente un ligero jaloneo en su pantalón y al mirar hacia abajo, se topa con el colmo de los colmos. Aquel pequeño niño de ojos dorados que le robo el corazón el mismo que le dio el balonazo poniendo en riesgo su hermoso rostro, ahora estaba gimoteando a sus pies._

_**-ko…snif….kome……komeneeeeeee**__- sin poder retener más su llanto__se pone a llorar a moco tendido cubriendo sus ojitos con ambas manos._

_Esta escena conmovió a los amantes, quienes se miraron con ternura, mientras el niño seguía llorando Takao se agacho para poder cargarlo y ponerlo a la altura de ambos chicos, con voz suave Takao le dijo al pequeño__**-no te preocupes chibi, Kai está bien, es más me sorprende que le haya dolido, ¡¡debo darte mucho crédito tu patada lo derrumbo!! Jajajajajaja-**__por una milésima de segundo Kai sintió un repentino impulso de matar a patadas a Takao, pero al fijar su vista en el pequeño que reía con su esposo no pudo evitar unirse a ellos._

_**-¿y bien pequeño hombrecito cuántos años tienes?-**__ la curiosidad estaba matando a Kai quien al ver que el pequeño extendía sus manita izquierda y con sus deditos daba a entender que...__**-¡¡¡¡APENAS 3!!!!-**__no daban credibilidad a lo que estaban viendo era un bebe, literalmente hablando, pero tenía mucha fuerza. _

_Pero aun sabiendo que Kai pudo haber perdido algo que cuidaba mucho, no tanto como a él, pero lo cuidaba, Takao convenció a Kai que se llevaran a ese pequeño niño, pero lo que Takao no sabía es que Kai había dado un lugar muy especial a aquel pequeño en su mente y en su corazón._

_**-bien señores Rei podrá irse con ustedes en dos días, pero debo decirle algo muy importante del pequeño-**__ con un semblante serio comenzó a hablar aquella señora, preocupando un poco a los amantes__**-Rei es un niño muy delicado, y no lo digo en el sentido físico, si no en el emocional, verán Rei no recuerda nada de su pequeño pasado, y no es porque le haya pasado un accidente ni nada, lo que menos quiero es preocuparlos, pero en este tiempo que estuve con Rei me di cuenta que el pequeño bloquea sus recuerdos para dar paso a otros, por eso es muy probable que olvide el hecho de que es adoptado, pero tampoco se lo guarden como secreto, cuando crean conveniente díganselo de la manera más dulce posible para que él lo asimile, ¿sí? Por favor se los pido por el bien de Rei.**_

_Al prometerle a la mujer que harían todo lo que estaría en sus manos, se marcharon del lugar para preparar todo lo necesario para darle la bienvenida al pequeño Rei, los dos días pasaron volando y antes de lo que pensaban Rei ya estaba corriendo feliz por toda la mansión, llenando de risas aquel hogar haciéndolo aun más feliz de lo que ya era. _

_Fin del flash back _

**-jajajajajaja yaaaaa papá deja de salpicarme-**en todo el cuarto de baño se apreciaba una enorme nube de vapor causada por el agua caliente de la tina, donde estaban felizmente jugando Rei con su papá Kai.

**-¿dejarte de salpicar? Mmmm deja lo pienso…no ¿sabes qué? No acepto esa oferta, ¡¡¡¡MEGA ATAQUE ESPECIAL!!!!-**un tremendo grito se escucha por toda la casa, era evidente que a Rei le encantaba jugar con su papá, pero lo que más le gustaba era saber que su papá Kai solo jugaba así con él.

Ya fuera del baño Kai solo tenía una pequeña toalla amarrada en su cintura que cubría lo necesario mientras secaba atentamente el cuerpo de su pequeño niño.

**-Rei dime te ¿divertiste ayer con Takao?-**

Rei no sabía que decir, había desobedecido una orden que su papá Takao le había dado, y si su papá Kai se enteraba de seguro se pondría triste así que dijo un simple "si".

Mientras Kai seguía secando el cuerpo del pequeño no pudo evitar excitarse al tocar levemente con sus dedos la tersa piel de Rei, era totalmente inevitable no poder excitarse con eso, una piel naturalmente bronceada, no había parte del cuerpo de Rei que no tuviera ese hermoso color, su cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura, sin mencionar el color ¡por kami! era totalmente sensual aquel negro puro que poseía Rei, y sus ojos tan llenos de inocencia, para los ojos de Kai, Rei era perfecto.

**-Mi pequeño Rei-**susurro dulcemente en el oído de Rei lo cual causo un pequeño estremecimiento en el pequeño cuerpo, por un momento Kai estuvo tentado a continuar con aquellas caricias, promover más emociones en el pequeño cuerpo de su niño, pero un pensamiento cruzo rápidamente en su mente-_"¡¡¿¿pero que estoy haciendo?? Apenas es un niño, no no esto no está bien!!"_

**-¿papi, estas bien?-** esa dulce voz trajo a la realidad a Kai, quien estaba pálido por querer aprovecharse de un niño, ¡de su propio hijo!

_-"¿y si…en realidad….yo amara a Rei?"-_ la mente de Kai era un caos, no podía amar a su propio hijo-"_¿de seguro estoy alucinando? Si era eso, debe ser por tanto trabajo"-_inútilmente intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de algo que quizás se dio cuenta desde el primer día que vio a Rei, pero por el momento debía calmar a su hijo si no se preocuparía**- si Rei estoy bien, solo estoy cansado-**

En una milésima de segundo, para poder quitarse de la mente esa idea tan descabellada de la mente, Kai intento ponerse como meta el ver a Rei como su hijo legitimo y no como un hijo adoptado, abriendo los ojos como platos desecho todos sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos pequeños labios sobre los de él, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, Rei un niño de 8 años estaba robándole un beso, pero ¿por qué?, al terminar el beso Kai miro a Rei intentando descifrar el porqué de aquel beso.

Con una enorme inocencia, Rei miro hacia abajo jugando con sus piececitos y con voz suave le dijo a su padre**-en la tele vi, que cuando una persona esta triste o preocupada, se le debe dar un beso para que se olvide de todo-**

Inevitablemente Kai callo otra vez en los brazos de Rei, sonrió de medio lado y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Rei**-gracias mi niño, muchas gracias-**estrechándolo suavemente entre sus brazos meció a Rei como si fuera un bebe, en si era su bebe y eso nadie lo cambiaria, hubiera seguido con el abrazo pero Kai sintió un leve frio terminado de vestir a Rei, enseguida le pidió que fuera a la cocina para que le dieran una galletas, y feliz como siempre Rei salió del cuarto dejando a solas a su padre.

Inconscientemente Kai toco sus labios, era la primera vez que besaba a Rei en los labios, y por más repulsivo que se oyera le había encantado ese inocente roce.

Continuara………………………………….

Hola a todas y todos^0^

Perdónenme por dejarlos sin capi 2

Pero la escuela y además una pequeña caída depresiva, pues como que no hicieron una buena combinación

Pero ya estoy bien y mucho mejor que antes n.n

Este capi se lo dedico a **yumoon-chan** perdona por la tardanza pero aquí está tarde pero esta

Los dejo byebye


End file.
